1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an encoding device, an encoding method, a decoding device, a decoding method, and a program and particularly relates to an encoding device, an encoding method, a decoding device, a decoding method, and a program that are adapted to perform intra-frame encoding using wavelet transformation with efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Codecs using wavelet transformation such as the Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) 2000 standard receive attention, as video-compression systems.